


Please Forgive Me, Oswald

by elliot_uwu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Edward Nygma, Double Penetration, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Oswald Cobblepot, Top Victor Zsasz, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_uwu/pseuds/elliot_uwu
Summary: this is my first fic here! hope you enjoy. the prompt was given by a friend.more tags to be added! i'm not sure how long it will be.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Please Forgive Me, Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here! hope you enjoy. the prompt was given by a friend.
> 
> more tags to be added! i'm not sure how long it will be.

Oswald had been right. Edward realised that now...well, he'd known from the start yet refused to accept it. But now, as Isabella lay at his feet, red marks on her neck from where Edward had gripped so tightly he had no choice. It had been a spur of the moment sort of thing. They'd been arguing - over what, Edward couldn't even remember. Eventually it had led to yelling...and then of course it got physical. It was all a blur, Isabella screaming, the feeling of her body dropping at his feet, and then a sharp pain at the back of his head when he fell down beside her.

By the time Edward had woken up, it was already the next morning. Sun shone through the window, bathing the room in a yellowish light. It would be a beautiful sight if it weren't for Isabella's cold, dead body slumped against the wall. Edward couldn't move at first. His whole body felt stiff, and he was cold. After a few attempts he managed to haul himself to his feet, making use of the bed next to him and he slowly walked towards the body. 

"Oh...Oh dear. Isabella..." 

Edward dropped to his knees next to her lifeless corpse, hands going to her shoulders to shake her. 

"No...No. You're not dead. I know you're not dead! Wake up!" 

Ed got to his feet again, backing away slowly. He began to pace. What could he do now? This was her house. Someone would come looking eventually...and they'd find him, alive, and her, dead and decomposing. He would be found out instantly. Besides...It wasn't like he wanted to stay with the body of his dead girlfriend. He had to leave. And quickly. 

The first thing he did was take the sheets from his bed, throwing them over Isabella and picking her up. Edward brought the bundle of sheets over to the bathroom and dropped her in the bath tub. 

"There...nobody will find her. Even if they do, they will have no idea I killed her!" 

Edward was relieved, until he saw the figure from across the room, leaning against the sink and watching him.

_"You know they will find her, Edward. And they will know it was you. I'm sure she went bragging about us to everybody she knows."_

Of course Riddler was here. Emotional distress seemed to bring out the other half of him quite frequently. Annoying, seeing as Riddler took pleasure in making fun of him.

"Go away. I don't have time for you."

_"No."_

The Riddler walked towards Edward and knelt down, putting his arm around the other. 

_"You know what we have to do, Eddie. Don't you?"_

The hallucination was real enough that Edward could feel the gentle touch of Riddler's hand on his bare shoulder. 

"No. We're not going to _him_."

_"Why not? You know you want to, Eddie. You want his validation...his appreciation. You want him to pin you dow-"_

"Stop!" 

Edward threw Riddler's hand from his shoulder, getting to his feet quickly. 

"I DON'T! I- I hate him! He attempted to kill my girlfriend! He is selfish, and I deserve better friends!"

_"That's not what you want though, is it Edward? You don't want to be his friend. You want to be HIS. You want him to fuck you, and touch you, and cuddle you. Don't pretend you don't. I know everything you do Edward. It's just a matter of time before you give in, and crawl to him, begging for forgiveness."_

The hallucination laughed cruelly, then disappeared as though it had never been there. As much as Edward hated to admit it, Riddler was completely right. The thought of begging for Oswald's forgiveness had crossed his mind more than once in the past hour. Perhaps, it was the best thing to do. Oswald would get to humiliate him...Edward would have a place to stay...Of course, the thought of having to listen to Oswald say 'I told you so,' over and over wasn't the most appealing. But it was better than being homeless.

He stood up and gathered his items, clothes, books etc., throwing them haphazardly into a bag which he swung over his shoulders. 

"Goodbye, Isabella. I'm sorry it had to end this way. But perhaps it is for the best."

Edward sighed, taking one last look at the pile of sheets before turning on his heels and walking out of the apartment. 

It didn't take long to find a cab willing to take him to Oswald's Manor for the price of whatever loose change he had. It wasn't the best journey, and the cab kinda smelled, but it was far better than walking in the pouring rain. After paying, Edward got out of the car and took a deep breath. He hoped Oswald was home. Otherwise this would've been a huge waste of his time. Ed put his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the large door, knocking three times. He waited. It wasn't long before the sound of footsteps approached the door, and it was opened. Rather then Oswald though, there stood Victor Zsasz, no shirt and pants unzipped. 

"Oh...uh. Is Oswald in?"

Edward fidgeted nervously with the strap on his bag.

"Boss probably doesn't wanna talk to ya, Nygm-"

Victor was cut off by Oswald behind him. He was also only half dressed, red faced and hair matted. Edward could tell they had been fucking, and for some reason he felt anger, jealousy pool in the pit of his stomach.

"Now, now Victor. I'm sure Edward here has a very good reason as to why he's here. I hope, at least for his sake that he does."

Oswald looked the man up and down, distaste evident on those sharp features.

"Well? What is it?"

It took Edward a while to respond, stumbling over his words.

"I- I just...I came to apologise. I should've known that what you said was right. I should've listened."

Ed took a deep breath, ducking his head.

"I killed her Oswald. And I want you to forgive me. Please? I'll do anything that you wish of me."

The smirk on Oswald's face was unmistakable. He knew he had won. And he knew how far Edward was willing to go to gain back his trust. Even so, he turned to Victor, wrapping his arm around the tallers waist. 

"I don't know, Victor. What do you think? Do you think Edward deserves to be forgiven by us?"

Victor shrugged and grinned. 

"Dunno Boss. I think he should show you how much he's _really_ sorry before you even think about forgiving him."

Oswald nodded in agreement. 

"Come in, Edward. And sit on the couch."

Doing as he was told, Edward walked through the door of the large mansion and put his bag on the rack next to it, walking over and sitting down on the comfortable sofa. 

"I really am sorry Oswald. I know that y-"

"Strip." 

Oswald had positioned himself in front of Edward and was looking down at him with a demanding glare.

"If you want to prove you're sorry, then strip."

Edwards eyes widened to the point where it looked almost comical. He sort of expected something like this to happen, but that didn't make it any less hard to do. But...if Oswald would accept him after this...it was worth it. He began undoing the buttons on his shirt, as quickly as he could with his fumbling fingers. It didn't make it any easier that Victor was stood there too, watching him like a hawk ready to pounce. It took him a while but eventually, his shirt was gone, along with his pants. 

"All the way," Oswald said firmly. "All the way or I won't believe that you're truly sorry."

With a deep breath, Ed did as he was told, pulling them down to the floor and letting them sit there at his feet, his hands at his side. 

"Uh..I-"

"Shut up, Nygma. Oswald didn't give you permission to speak."

Oswald chuckled, getting on his tip toes to press a kiss against Victor's cheek. 

"Thank you, Victor. What do you think we should do to him first?"

**Author's Note:**

> please leave prompts! i'm in severe need of them. hope you enjoyed reading, the smut will start in chapter 2, sorry to leave you hanging.


End file.
